<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333121">Childhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error was just a little lonely was all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error's first childhood years were a bit of a blur.</p><p>The black skulled skeleton glances up towards the sunlight.</p><p>He had been taken from his family at a young age.</p><p> </p><p>There were so many monsters surrounding him.</p><p>And forced to live underground where anything he asked for would be given to him.</p><p> </p><p>They were all shouting a screaming at once.</p><p>It was only at night he was allowed out, to stare at the stars for as long as he wanted.</p><p>Someone wraps a heavy blanket around his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>It was a little lonely.</p><p> </p><p>He was taken into a big white van.</p><p>But it had better than being with his old family.</p><p>The medics began testing him, asking questions with no answers.</p><p>The members of his new family even painted their skulls black and added the marking like his, so that he would not be the odd one out.</p><p>Another group of monsters came inside the van, again asking strange questions.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing they had ever asked from him...</p><p> </p><p>These strange monsters kept saying it was okay, everything was okay now.</p><p> </p><p>...was pull out his blue string from his sockets once a month...</p><p> </p><p>Error leans back into the bed when the questions at last finish, closing his sockets he thinks of his childhood, almost wanting to return to that safe place.</p><p> </p><p>... and destroy a SOUL.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>